


Take it Easy

by Apelcin_Art



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcin_Art/pseuds/Apelcin_Art
Summary: Адам, Михаил, их любовь и немного Eagles.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Take it Easy

_Well, I’m running down the road tryin' to loosen my load  
I’ve got seven women on my mind  
Four that wanna own me, two that wanna stone me  
One says she’s a friend of mine_

Черный Форд Фэйрлэйн 65-го года летит по Дезерт Вью Драйв под шестьдесят миль в час. Окна опущены, и салон обдувает приятный летний ветерок, а воздух пропитан закатом и музыкой. Адам поправиляет авиаторы и прибавляет громкости.

_Take It easy, take it easy_

Адам подпевает, постукивая по рулю в такт музыке, и улыбается, всматриваясь в пейзажи впереди.

_Don’t let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy_

Михаил ласково улыбается тоже, наблюдая за сосудом.

_Lighten up while you still can  
Don’t even try to understand  
Just find a place to make your stand and take it easy_

Они решили немного отдохнуть и съездить посмотреть на красоту природы и человеческого гения, но, в основном, все же на красоту природы: продали машину, купили более старую, но еще на ходу, и стали сдавать старый дом Адама — он не хотел там оставаться после смерти матери и стольких потерянных в Клетке лет. Теперь Михаил и Адам колесили по стране и жили. Будто новая глава в их жизнях, совершенно новая и прекрасная. И совсем не одинокая.

Сейчас они едут смотреть на Большой Каньон и собираются остаться там до следующего утра, чтобы насладиться звездным небом, тишиной и друг другом.

_Well, I’m a standing on a corner in Winslow, Arizona  
And such a fine sight to see  
It’s a girl, my Lord, in a flatbed Ford  
Slowin' down to take a look at me  
Come on, baby, don’t say maybe  
I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me_

— У вас, людей, немного странная музыка, — Михаил глядит по сторонам, рассматривая будто неживые кустарники, окрашенные заходящим солнцем в летнее золото, и вспоминает райские сады и голос Люцифера, льющийся медом под свист флейты Габриэля и журчание речки. — Но вы экспериментируете. Это здорово.

Адам ничего не отвечает, лишь кидает короткий улыбающийся под очками взгляд на своего архангела и начинает сбавлять скорость. Вечер тихий, приятный и будто созданный специально для них двоих. Миллиган даже не ожидал, что все будет так удачно. Ему вообще редко везет, если вспомнить последние годы его жизни. Форд плавно заворачивает вправо, а затем на пустую стоянку, остановившись без скрипа колес или любого другого лишнего звука, способного разрушить атмосферу. Адам глушит мотор, оставив радио играть.

_Take it easy, take it easy  
Don’t let the sound of your own wheels make you crazy  
Come on baby, don’t say maybe  
I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me_

Адам вылезает из машины, захлопывая дверь, и снимает очки, повесив их на карман, чтобы взглянуть на всю красоту открывающегося вида.

_I like the sparkle of your earrings  
Against the brown of your skin  
I want to be with you in the desert tonight  
With a hundred million stars overhead_

— Хах, сегодня вечер Иглс, да? — смеется Адам, услышав следующую песню.

— Почему вы так любите запоминать такую ненужную информацию? — спрашивает Михаил, облокотившись о крышу машины.

— Это культура. Она неотъемлемая часть человеческой жизни, — пожимает плечами Адам и смотрит на своего архангела. — Тебе нравится?

— Музыка или вид? — Михаил кидает взгляд на Каньон.

— Все... это? — неловкая улыбка расцветает на губах Адама.

— Большой Каньон и Долину Монументов создал Люцифер. Я помогал ему в этом. Габриэль бегал вокруг и орал, что это самое скучное место на планете после пустынь в Африке и вообще не красиво, а Рафаэль постоянно увязывался за мной и бродил тут, наблюдая как мы возимся... как дети в большой песочнице, — Михаил задумчиво смотрит в даль. На лице его отражается печаль.

— Я думал, что Бог один все создавал, — Адам хочет дотронуться до руки Михаила, чтобы как-то поддержать, но потом вспомнает, что он всего лишь иллюзия.

— Нет. Не совсем, — Михаил забирается на крышу и садится. Адам садится на капот, снизу вверх смотря на него. — Да, он создал планету в целом, населил ее всякой живностью, но... Мы просто были очень молодые создания. Вроде детей, понимаешь? Нам было скучно торчать на небесах, мы доставали Отца, и он прогонял нас вниз и разрешал творить, все что вздумается. Вот, ты видел утконосов? Ты думаешь, их отец создал? Это все Габриэлю заняться было нечем.

— Есть что-нибудь, что создал ты? — Адам заинтересованно наклоняет голову.

— Эм, ну, грифоны были плохой идеей, — Михаил стыдно глядит в глянцевый кузов машины. — Жемчуг... перламутр, точнее. Мне нравились крылья Люцифера, я хотел создать нечто похожее. Водопад... Виктория? Так вы его называете? Габриэль называл это... ладно, не важно. Знаешь, больно придаваться воспоминаниям детства, когда знаешь, что половина из него была ложью и театром Отца, который никогда к нам не относился как к одним-единственным любимым детям.

— Эй, — Адам встает и кладет руки на крышу. — Твои братья умерли. Отец оказался мудаком. Но, по крайней мере, у тебя есть я и, думаю, то, что сейчас происходит — это не проделки твоего отца. Он играется с моими братьями, я уверен. Прошлое в прошлом. У нас есть настоящий закат, настоящие чувства и настоящая бутылка пива в холодильнике.

Адам залезает в Форд через открытое окно и выключает музыку, после дотягиваясь до заднего сидения и доставая из сумки-холодильника стеклянную бутылку Budweiser.

— Это не очень полезно, — Михаил появляется рядом на земле, наблюдая за тем, как Адам открывает напиток.

— Десять лет, помнишь? — Миллиган делает глоток. Слышится тихий стон блаженства. — Хочешь пройтись? Отсюда не так хорошо все видно. Хочу найти место, где деревья не будут заслонять обзор.

Адам перебирается через ограждение и аккуратно лезет по большим валунам вниз, откуда открываются невообразимой красоты виды. Каньон похож на причудливое озеро, заполненное жидким светом. Адам и Михаил стоят тихо. Один просто наслаждается моментом, другой же до сих пор тонет в счастливых, но горьких на вкус воспоминаниях, не в силах выбраться.  
— Прости, — необыкновенно тихо лепечет Михаил.

— За что? — Адам поворачивает голову в сторону своего архангела, пребывая в искреннем удивлении.

— Если бы я не заставил тебя быть моим сосудом, то у тебя могла бы быть семья.

— Мне не нужна семья, которая оставила меня гнить в Аду, — Адам делает паузу и отпивает еще пива, вновь задумчиво смотря на горизонт. — Мне нужна семья, которая защищала меня от разгневанного Люцифера и провела со мной десять долгих, обратившихся в века, лет в Клетке. И она у меня есть, — воцарилась тишина. — Ты уже достаточно извинился, Михаил. Я не держу на тебя зла, даже если с самого начала это было не так.

Михаил ничего не отвечает. Его иллюзия исчезла и единственным подтверждением того, что архангел все еще здесь, становятся горячие слезы, льющиеся по щекам Адама. Миллиган обнимает себя в стремлении передать это прикосновение растроганному Михаилу и помочь ему успокоиться.


End file.
